All Was Well
by michelle-31a
Summary: This is my version of the epilogue in Deathly Hallows, set only months after the events in the book, rather than 19 years.


All Was Well

"You're worrying about that _now?_" exclaimed Ginny, tossing Hermione a look of disbelief as they walked along the well-worn pathway up the gently sloping hill. "It'll take at least another month to get the school ready for the new term, McGonagall said so herself, remember?"

"I'm just don't see the point in waiting until the last minute, that's all," countered Hermione. "What if we get to Flourish & Botts and one of the textbooks we need is sold out? It'd be a disaster! At least they should've sent us the list by nowཀ"

Harry followed behind, frankly amazed to be contemplating a return to Hogwarts for his final year of academics. After everything that had transpired over the last months, finishing his schooling seemed somehow...trivial. And yet, he found himself genuinely looking forward to a return to Hogwarts' ancient halls – more than anywhere else, it was home.

But then, McGonagall had her hands full overseeing the rebuilding and repairing of the school, not to mention the staffing of newly vacant positions. Harry wondered with a strange pang in his stomach who their new Potions Master might be.

A small flock of buntings chirping away from a nearby thicket reminded him there would be time enough for that in the coming weeks. For now, he would enjoy the strange midsummer calm which had come to prevail over the Wizarding world since Voldemort's downfall.

"There's going to be plenty of time for books and whatnot," said Ron. He looked to Hermione. "How can you be spinning your wheels to get back to school after everything we've been through?!"

But Hermione was undeterred. "A proper education transcends all," she said sagely. "We should count ourselves lucky: we skipped a whole year, after all, without so much as a note!"

"Yeah, well, I think we had a good excuse, didn't we?" countered Ron, casting a knowing glance back at Harry.

"Speak for yourselves," said Ginny. She elbowed Neville lightly in the ribs. "Some of us did terrific work at school – isn't that right Neville?"

Neville only nodded, walking along with his hands in his pockets and with the same pensive expression he'd had since they'd left the Burrow that morning. Harry had a sneaking suspicion as to what might be troubling his friend.

Harry's spirits lifted the moment the ancient watchtower loomed into view: heartened that the severe damage it had sustained during their previous visit was nothing more than an unpleasant memory, he followed the others up the weedy, winding pathway leading to the large oaken door. Harry's hopeful gaze was drawn up to the tiny, third-story window – but he could see no light therein.

"Wow," said Neville, finally breaking his silence as Ginny rapped on the door. "This is so cool...how old is this place?"

"The tower? It's Saxon, I think," remarked Hermione. "Or it might be Norman – it's hard to tell..."

The door opened to reveal the familiar figure of Xenophilius Lovegood, looking much happier than the last time Harry had seen him.

"Well! If it isn't my favourite band of anti-establishment fugitives," exclaimed Xenophilius with a smile. "What brings you all here this fine day?"

"Good morning, Mr. Lovegood," said Ginny brightly. "We were wondering, can Luna come out and play?"

Xenophilius' expression brightened even more.

"Ah, well she did mention she was going to collect some Juniper cones, but I'm certain she'd – _zounds!_"

Xenophilius jumped as his daughter shot past him with a gleeful squeal. She launched herself at Ginny and Neville, who promptly fell backwards onto Ron and Hermione, who toppled in turn until it was left to Harry to try and prop up the whole laughing mass of humanity. He didn't bother to try – in an instant he found himself pinned down under a myriad arms and legs, a mess of long blonde hair falling into his face.

Though he was nearly crushed by the sheer weight of those atop him, he couldn't help but laugh – all truly _was_ well in the world.


End file.
